


We Can Start and Finish Wars; We're What Killed the Dinosaurs

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Geralt is 18 & a senior, Jaskier is 17 & a junior, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Theater Kid Jaskier|Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ask to tag, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A high school AU where Jaskier does musical theater and Geralt is a loner.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 302





	We Can Start and Finish Wars; We're What Killed the Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Heathers: The Musical

Geralt stood apart from the crowd of excited families and boyfriends and girlfriends of the performers, leaning against the wall. The other classmates, the supporters of the actors and actresses, had eyed him a little. He was used to it, even now, after going to Jaskier’s shows for a few months. 

The theater class finally burst through the door in a bustling crowd, some still in the more complicated costumes and wigs. Geralt stayed back even as the supporting crowd pushed forward to meet their budding stars, embracing and shouting congratulations. 

Jaskier split from the crowd, beelining for Geralt’s place against the wall, almost in a corner. Geralt’s the only one here for just him, Jaskier’s parents off in New York doing shows like their son. Jaskier’s still dressed in his preppy clothes costume, though it’s not a far stretch from his usual outfits. 

Jaskier launches himself at Geralt, who opens his arms and catches his boyfriend. He’s used to this now, to Jaskier’s bubbly, overexcited acts of passion, especially while still buzzing on performance adrenaline. Jaskier peppered kisses over Geralt’s face, grinning between them. “Hi! How’d I do? Did you like it? I know you’ve seen it a million times at this point, but did you still like it? I know I missed a mark in the second ac-“

Geralt lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head slightly, resting one hand on Jaskier’s waist to calm him. “You were the star, like always.” Geralt leans down and gives Jaskier one soft, sweet kiss. 

Jaskier melts, lowering himself from his unintentional tip-toe stance. He exhales happily, grinning again. “Hi.” 

Geralt offers the rose he had bought from the table at the entrance of the theater, Jaskier’s grin getting wider. “For me? Geralt!” Jaskier bounces slightly, leaning in to press an appreciative kiss against Geralt’s lips. “Thank you!!” 

Geralt reached out and cupped Jaskier’s cheek for a moment. “You’re welcome.” 

Excited, shrill, loud calls of  _ “Jaskier, come here, Jaskier, Jaskier!”  _ from his crowd of friends catch Geralt’s attention, but not Jaskier’s yet. Jaskier stares up at him with reverence still, blue eyes shining and red lips still grinning. Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s side, nodding towards the crowd. “Your friends want you.” 

“You’re coming to the after-party, right? Geralt, please? I know you were on the fence about it, but it’ll be fun and  _ nothing _ like the party last month, that was weird, I know-“ 

Geralt nodded, squeezing Jaskier’s side once more. “Go see what your friends want, I’ll be here.” 

“No, come with me this time, they can be your friends too if you want. You’re my  _ boyfriend _ after all,” Jaskier poked Geralt’s hip, eyes playful. Geralt hesitated a moment before taking Jaskier’s hand, the shorter man bouncing with glee. Jaskier drags him over to the chattering group of friends, launching himself into the conversation. 

Geralt stays quiet as they discuss where to eat — the nearest diner, like always — and how much fun the party was going to be — a lot. Jaskier kept their hands connected the whole time, tugging on it at interesting points of the conversation and grinning at him when they caught eyes. 

Finally, the conversations die and they all agree to meet at the diner, Jaskier giving Geralt a parting kiss and a promise to meet at Geralt’s car in 10 minutes. Jaskier’s friends giggle at their kiss. 

Jaskier goes to the theater again to change into his normal clothes. Geralt heads out to the student parking lot to wait in his car for Jaskier. It’s more like 15 minutes when Jaskier finally runs up to the passenger door of Geralt’s car and swings it open, throwing his bag to the floorboard and himself in the seat. Geralt reversed out of the parking spot and headed towards the diner. 

Jaskier dug through his bag, producing his THC vape and taking a hit while rolling down the window. “Want a hit?” Jaskier asked, offering the pen to Geralt. 

Geralt glances sidelong at him, gesturing to the road before them as his answer. Jaskier tucks the pen away in his bag, sitting back in the seat and grabbing Geralt’s free hand. Jaskier traced small hearts on Geralt’s hand, leaning over the middle console to be closer to the other man. “Maybe we can sneak away at the party, go upstairs,” Jaskier says suggestively, winking at Geralt though his eyes are on the road. 

“It’s the last after party of the year, enjoy it with your friends, Buttercup,” Geralt tells his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. “It’s not as if I’m going to leave your side. I’ll be there. Your house is empty later if we don’t get too fucked up. I’m not expected back tonight.” 

Jaskier grinned, pressing their shoulders together. “I won’t get too fucked up at the party. We can leave early and have our own little  _ party _ . Break into my parents’ booze and fuck on my bed. God, fuck me tonight?” 

Geralt shook his head as he pulled into the diner and into a parking spot, turning to look at Jaskier once he was in park. “You’re insatiable.” 

Jaskier grinned and leaned over, kissing Geralt happily. “That wasn’t a no!” Geralt wound his hand into Jaskier’s hair, kissing him again, sliding his tongue along Jaskier’s bottom lip. 

“It wasn’t,” Geralt agreed, releasing Jaskier before getting out and going around to open Jaskier’s door for him. 

————

The party was in full swing by the time Geralt, Jaskier, and Jaskier’s friends got to it. The music is loud and the lights are low, bodies all around the house. Some couples are already making out on various surfaces. Jaskier starts dancing to the music immediately, tugging Geralt between bodies to the kitchen for drinks. Geralt followed easily. 

In the kitchen, Jaskier gets a cup of whatever concoction is in the giant pitchers and downs it quickly before getting a refill. Geralt grabbed a water bottle. Jaskier leads him from the kitchen back into the living room, to where his closest friends have sat on the floor and made a circle. Geralt sat down and Jaskier arranged himself on Geralt’s lap, his second drink already half gone. 

“We’re playing spin the bottle!” One of the girls shouts drunkenly, Geralt’s eyes rolling. He tucked his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder and pressed his lips against the shorter man’s ear. 

“Guess that leaves us out,” Geralt murmured, content to be left out of the game. Jaskier, however, was not. 

“I’m not kissing anyone but Geralt. And he’s not kissing anyone else.” The group glanced among themselves before coming to a collective decision. 

“Truth or dare!” The same girl hollers, the bottle in the middle forgotten. Geralt’s eyes rolled again as he pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s neck gently. Maybe they  _ will _ sneak upstairs and away from the crowd. Geralt didn’t enjoy games like the ones that were being suggested. 

Jaskier clapped his hands together and grinned. Well _ , _ Geralt considered, he might if it makes his boyfriend happy. 

The game started and Geralt tuned out most of it until it’s Jaskier’s turn. He keeps his arms wrapped around the thinner man as Jaskier ponders the pros and cons of picking truth versus dare. He finally settled on truth, pressing backward against Geralt’s chest. 

“Uhm,” one of Jaskier’s male friends started, glancing behind Jaskier at Geralt before grinning. “Where’s the craziest place you’ve had sex?” 

Jaskier laughed, turning to look at Geralt while he considered his answer. “Probably the student parking lot. Or maybe the movie theater. Oh! Or that one time we—“ Geralt slipped his hand over Jaskier’s mouth. 

“The question warranted one answer,” Geralt chided in his ear, shaking his head. The circle laughed collectively, Jaskier blushing just the slightest amount. 

The game continued and Geralt largely ignored everyone except Jaskier, nosing along the side of his neck affectionately every so often, pressing a kiss wherever his mouth could reach. 

“Geralt. Truth or dare?”

Geralt shook his head, but apparently, they weren’t going to let him off the hook easily. The group banded together to try to convince him to play. “Oh c’mon, Geralt. Just one time?” Jaskier added to the convincing banter, turning to peck a kiss against Geralt’s lips. 

“Fine. Truth.” 

The girl leaned over and started whispering in another girl’s ear, passing questions between themselves for a few seconds before settling on one. 

“Have you ever faked an orgasm? With or without Jaskier.” 

Jaskier turned to look at him expectantly. Geralt shook his head. “I haven’t.” Jaskier’s grin held some relief, a laugh passing his red lips. Jaskier turned back to the group and continued to play. 

Geralt slowly started to let his hands wander, slipping his fingers under Jaskier’s shirt hem, sliding along his collarbone, up and down his arms light enough to tease. Jaskier did his best to play it off, only shivering when Geralt would press nipping little kisses along his shoulder or neck. 

“If we leave now,” Geralt murmured lowly, scraping his teeth along Jaskier’s earlobe. “I’ll fuck you in the kitchen, over the island like you’ve been begging for.” 

Jaskier turned and straddled Geralt’s lap quickly, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. He pressed his lips to Geralt’s ear. “I’ll die before we get home. Take me upstairs, let’s find a room.” 

Geralt released Jaskier to let him stand and stood up once he was able to, grabbing Jaskier’s bag and taking Jaskier’s hand in his before tugging him towards the stairs, catcalls following behind them. 

They found an empty room quickly and shut the door, falling onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs, Jaskier’s bag tossed on the floor. Geralt situated himself over Jaskier, grinding against him roughly. Jaskier moaned, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck and his legs around Geralt’s hips. They passed kisses between themselves, panting and groaning softly as they rutted against the other. 

Geralt slid a hand between them and down to Jaskier’s pants, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand into his underwear. Geralt slid his fingers through the slickness he found, stroking over his cock as best as he could in the fabric confines. Jaskier gasped and bucked up into Geralt’s touch, squirming beneath his boyfriend. “Geralt, Geralt, please. I have condoms in my bag. Please.” 

Geralt’s eyes met Jaskier’s, shaking his head. “Of course you do. I’m not fucking you here,” Geralt grumbled, shoving Jaskier’s pants down to the middle of his thighs. 

“Why not?” Jaskier whined, pushing his hips up. Geralt tugged his boxers down to mid-thigh as well, fingers returning to sliding over Jaskier’s cock. 

“I’m not going to be the one caught with my pants down around our classmates,” Geralt explained, drawing tight, feather-light circles around the tip of his swollen cock. Jaskier groaned, eyes catching Geralt’s. Geralt leaned forward and kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. Jaskier bucked his hips, fucking against Geralt’s hand with shaky breaths. 

“F-fine, but you’ll fuck me at my house? Over the island. Like you said? Please.” 

Geralt used his other hand to shove Jaskier’s shirt up, slipping his fingers beneath Jaskier’s binder to tug at his hard nipple. Jaskier moaned, throwing his head back against the bed. “Yes, like that, again, please?” 

Geralt rolled Jaskier’s nipple between two fingers, his other hand going from circling the hard bud of his cock to his hole. “I’m going to make you come here. Then, I’m going to take you home and bend you over the island. I’m going to take you from behind and make you beg for me. And if I don’t think you’re begging well enough, I’m not going to let you come again.” Geralt slid one finger inside of Jaskier’s slick heat, pumping it slowly. Jaskier clenched around him sporadically, aching to spread his legs further apart than his clothes would let him. 

“Geralt, god. Geralt, I love it when you’re mean to me,” Jaskier said, gasping when Geralt added another finger, working them in deep and hard. His thumb brushed over Jaskier’s cock roughly as he thrust his hand between Jaskier’s legs, Jaskier’s thighs starting to shake. 

“Do you want to come, Jas?” Geralt nearly growled, watching his boyfriend squirm and writhe under his ministrations. Jaskier nodded frantically, rocking his hips in time with Geralt’s hand. 

“Yes, yes!” 

“Ask me.” 

Jaskier cried out, trembling as he begged. “Please, can I come? I want it, I  _ need  _ it, please, please, can I come? I’m so close!” Geralt hummed as if he was actually considering it, hand never stopping between Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. “ _ Geralt _ , I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, please let me. I don’t want to unless you say so but I’m  _ gonna— _ “

“Come for me, Jaskier,” Geralt leaned down to murmur in his boyfriend’s ear. “Show me how pretty you are when you come because of me.” 

Jaskier’s strings snapped at Geralt’s voice in his ear, moaning shakily as he tensed around Geralt’s fingers and came. At the same time, the door opened and a surprised yelp followed before the door slammed shut. Geralt didn’t bother turning around, still working his fingers into Jaskier’s clenching tightness. Jaskier shuddered through his orgasm, trying to squirm away once it became too much. 

Geralt slowed to a stop, withdrawing his hand from between Jaskier’s legs. He licked his fingers clean while watching Jaskier’s face, meeting his eyes when the smaller man opened them. Jaskier whimpered brokenly. Once his fingers were clean, Geralt helped Jaskier get redressed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “What do you say?” 

Jaskier grinned. “Thank you.” 

Geralt checked Jaskier over once, making sure his clothes were straightened. Jaskier did the same for Geralt, going as far as to retie Geralt’s white hair in its half ponytail. Geralt pulled him in for one more kiss, resting his hands on Jaskier’s slim hips. 

“I love you,” Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s pink lips, pulling back to meet Geralt’s honey eyes. 

Geralt pressed their foreheads together, reaching up to cup Jaskier’s face. “I love you too, Buttercup. Let’s go say goodbye to your friends.” 

The couple broke apart and went back to the living room, rejoining the circle of Jaskier’s friends. They all grinned knowingly at the men, Geralt ignoring them and Jaskier grinning back. “We’re headed home.” 

Nearly everyone stood at once to throw themselves at Jaskier to hug the man, Geralt squeezing his hand tighter to comfort himself. Too many bodies crowded around them, some even hugging Geralt. Jaskier broke them apart from the crowd quickly, tugging Geralt out the door. Geralt relaxed almost immediately, getting Jaskier’s car door for him. 

Once Jaskier was in, Geralt walked around and got in, starting the car. “Do we need anything for the night? And tomorrow? I’m not letting you leave the house until I’m done with you,” Geralt informed Jaskier, making the other man shiver slightly. 

“No… Daddy.” Jaskier grinned cheekily at Geralt, rummaging through his bag for his vape. He found it quickly and took a long pull from it, blowing it out the cracked window. 

Geralt grit his teeth slightly, jaw ticking just enough to be noticeable. He pulls out of his spot and heads towards Jaskier’s house, gripping the wheel a little tighter than normal. Jaskier hit the vape steadily as Geralt drove, smile getting lazier as the minutes passed. 

Geralt pulled into the driveway of Jaskier’s house, getting out and opening Jaskier’s door for him. Jaskier stumbles out slightly, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck once he was completely out of the car. “Hi,” he murmured, pulling Geralt into a kiss. Geralt kissed him back for a moment before pulling away completely, grabbing Jaskier’s bag, and leading Jaskier into the house. 

Jaskier fumbled with the keys for half a minute before Geralt took them and unlocked the door himself, gently guiding Jaskier into the house. He locked the door behind them and led Jaskier into the kitchen, flipping the lights on. Jaskier’s grin came back to life, tugging at Geralt’s shirt hem. “C’mon,  _ Daddy _ , I’m so wet.” 

Geralt slid his hand into Jaskier’s hair lovingly before making a tight fist, leading Jaskier by his chestnut locks to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Jaskier groaned and followed, bracing himself against the marble of the countertop when Geralt bent him over it roughly. “ _ Stay _ ,” Geralt commanded as he slid his hands around Jaskier’s hips, unbuttoning the pants and yanking them down along with his underwear. He gets Jaskier out of his shoes and then tosses the pants over his shoulder, fingers going between Jaskier’s legs, sliding along the slick heat he finds. Jaskier bucks his hips, spreading his legs wider. 

Geralt pulls away and goes to where he had dropped Jaskier’s bag, digging through it until he finds the condoms Jaskier had told him were there. He takes one back to the island, hand finding its home between Jaskier’s legs again. “God, baby. You’re nearly dripping,” Geralt groaned softly, undoing his pants with his free hand. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and stroked himself from root to tip, sighing in relief. 

Jaskier moaned as Geralt focused on his cock, rubbing firm circles. He was still a little sensitive from the earlier orgasm, grinding down against Geralt’s hand. He heard the smack before he felt the delicious pain bloom across one cheek, then the other, as Geralt slapped his ass harshly. 

“Stay still, you’ll come when I fucking want you to.” Geralt withdrew his hand from between Jaskier’s legs, slapping his ass again when Jaskier let out a complaining whine. Geralt opened the condom and slid it on, guiding the head of his cock to Jaskier’s hole. He thrust through the slick split a few times before angling his hips and sliding home into the tight heat. Jaskier cried out as Geralt bottomed out, cock flexing inside of him. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Geralt,  _ Daddy _ , you feel so good,” Jaskier groaned, sweaty hands slipping against the countertop as he tried to find purchase with his nails. Geralt pressed Jaskier down until his chest was flush against the marble, guiding Jaskier’s hands behind his back. Geralt pinned them to Jaskier’s lower back with one hand, giving an experimental thrust. Jaskier pushed his hips back to meet Geralt’s, moaning. “Please, more, more!” 

And who was Geralt to deny his boy such a sweet request? Geralt started a steady rhythm, thrusts long and smooth thanks to Jaskier’s drenched heat. Jaskier started squirming almost instantly, every other breath coming out as a moan of satisfaction. Geralt slid his hand around Jaskier’s hip and found his hard little cock, gripping it between two fingers to stroke it slowly. 

Jaskier’s hands turned into fists at his lower back, squeezing and releasing around Geralt’s cock in bursts. Geralt groaned in his chest, hips picking up speed as Jaskier’s tightness milked him. His fingers worked in tandem with his thrusts, Jaskier’s cries getting louder and thinner as he neared his second orgasm of the night. 

“Ger- _ Daddy,  _ I’m gonna come, fuck!” Geralt pulled his hand away and thrust harder, grunting softly. “No, don’t stop touching, please,  _ please _ !” Jaskier cried out in frustration, struggling against Geralt’s grip on his wrists. 

Geralt leaned down and put his mouth next to Jaskier’s ear. “You’re not going to come until I decide, Jas,” he growled, biting the shell of Jaskier’s ear. 

“Please! Please, you said you would if I begged, I’m  _ begging you _ , let me come!” Jaskier’s hips twitched and bucked hard, meeting Geralt’s thrusts as best as he could. Geralt rested his free hand on Jaskier’s hip, gripping tightly. 

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, biting a mark into Jaskier’s pale shoulder. Jaskier groaned, panting harshly. 

“Daddy, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll be good! Just let me come, please, please, Daddy, I want to come, I’m so close. Just  _ touch _ me, Daddy.  _ Daddy _ ,” Jaskier gasped out when Geralt finally took pity and gripped his little cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jaskier came a few seconds later, clenching around Geralt’s cock as he trembled and shook through the orgasm he was rewarded. 

Geralt released Jaskier’s wrists and gripped Jaskier’s hips with both hands, holding him still as he pounded into Jaskier’s heat, seating himself deep and harsh as he came, a moan breaking out of his chest. Jaskier panted through the fucking, shaking as Geralt finally pulled out. Geralt pulled the condom off and tied it, throwing it away before going back to Jaskier, who hadn’t moved from his bent-over position. 

Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s ass gently, squeezing one round cheek. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to your bed for a break.” 


End file.
